Best Kept Secrets
by lewdness
Summary: In which Gokudera and Tsuna are the worst kept secret in the Vongola family. Gokudera/Tsuna


Title: Best Kept Secrets  
Rating: NC-17Pairing: Gokudera/Tsuna, set TYL in a happy future, haha.  
Summary: In which Gokudera and Tsuna are the worst kept secret in the Vongola family.  
Note: Inspired by/written for pixystik after this conversation:

**box of roxas** (4:21:03 AM): I CAN HELP YOU!**  
box of roxas** (4:21:07 AM): JUST SIT DOWN TENTH**  
box of roxas** (4:21:11 AM): LET THE BLOWING HURRICANE HELP YOU  
**carly** (4:21:20 AM): Tsuna would be like "H-HE DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT OUTLOUD..." **  
box of roxas** (4:21:26 AM): adsfadsf**  
carly **(4:21:31 AM): IN A MEETING **  
box of roxas** (4:21:44 AM): oh my god**  
box of roxas** (4:21:44 AM): why**  
box of roxas** (4:21:45 AM): do i want**  
box of roxas** (4:21:46 AM): to like**  
carly **(4:21:50 AM): DO IT **  
box of roxas** (4:21:52 AM): write gokudera**  
box of roxas** (4:21:55 AM): sucking tsuna off**  
box of roxas** (4:21:57 AM): under a table**  
box of roxas** (4:22:00 AM): while he's doing a meeting**  
carly** (4:22:01 AM): DOOOOOO IT **  
carly** (4:22:03 AM): DO IT **  
box of roxas** (4:22:05 AM): AFDSFADSFADSFADS  
**carly**(4:22:06 AM): I WOULD DIE

I hate everything ever. 8

Beta'd by the glorious **reversedhymnal** on lj.

--

"Tenth, it's my _job_ to make sure the boss is happy and not stressed," Gokudera said cajolingly, looking up at Tsuna, his fingers ghosting over the brunet's thighs. "Let me do my job."

Struggling with the decision (why did Gokudera have to have such talented fingers and _why were they so close to his--_), Tsuna bit his lip, fingers dancing across the keyboard as he linked the computer systems so he could talk to each of the guardians at different times via the comlinks. "What if someone finds out?" he whispered, finally, watching as Yamamoto's blinked first, the rest of them following, waiting to speak to him. "G-Gokudera-kun, please, this really isn't a good idea, I mean—"

"Tenth." Gokudera popped the button open. "This is fine." And there went the zipper, sliding down slowly. "No one will figure it out." And a far too talented hand was sliding into his boxers. "And you need to relax."

"_This won't help me rela-"_ Tsuna let out a startled squeak as Gokudera drew him out of his boxers oh so carefully, long, slender fingers cupping him, while Tsuna's own fingers slipped, hitting the bright green "CONNECT" button and turning on the first link. The large monitor/camera in front of him lit up, showing him sitting behind his desk, thankfully hiding the fact that Gokudera was under it doing rather awful things with his –

"Sawada!" Ryohei greeted with a thumbs-up, tapping the screen a few times. "I have an extremely important report for you!"

Resigning himself to his fate, Tsuna just nodded, a hand fisting in Gokudera's hair as the man just stroked his fingers up and down feather-light. "Go ahead, Ryohei," Tsuna said quietly, glad that his voice was stea— o-oh that was Gokudera's tongue. That wasn't fair at _all_.

While Ryohei rattled off the report, Tsuna just focused on not losing his mind, his hand clenching and unclenching in Gokudera's hair, trying not to listen to the soft, wet noises from below the desk. When it became apparent that no, Tsuna was not listening and he was distracted, Ryohei trailed off with a grin. "I'll just forward you the rest, okay?" he said with a grin, hands sliding into his hoodie pockets after pulling his sunglasses down onto his eyes. "Get octopus head to read it to you."

And the comlink shut off before Tsuna could ask if that meant what he was afraid it did.

--

"G-Gokudera, I think Ryohei k-kn—o-oh—" Tsuna's hips bucked, his eyes fluttering shut as Gokudera did that _thing_ with his _wrist_ and his hand and his—

"He's too dumb to have noticed. No one else will. Really." And really, Gokudera sounded so _sure_ of himself, and Gokudera was usually right, so-

"Tsuna" Lambo chirped as his image flickered up onto the screen. The teen paused, head canting to the side a bit as he took in Tsuna's expression. "Tsuna, you look sick. Perhaps you should take a day off."

Resisting the urge to make that little desperate noise that Gokudera loved so much, Tsuna just smacked a smile on his face and gave a shrug with one shoulder, the other hand still below the desk, dragging through the man's pretty silver hair while his mouth worked. "I'm sure I'll be f-fine with some rest," Tsuna assured, his smile failing a bit around the edges when Gokudera nipped at his balls lightly. "R-R-Report?"

Lambo read the sheet carefully, skipping over parts that were boring or not needed, and then smiled a bit crookedly, adjusting his horns. "Oh my, oh myyy, Tsuna-san, ah, a suggestion? Perhaps find a bit more of a inconspicuous place to be sick."

Click.

--

"_Gokudera_!" Tsuna gasped, just before the next report flicked up, showing one very irritated Squalo, his face just inches from the screen it seemed like.

"_VOIIIIIIII_, you look like _shit!_" he hollered, and Tsuna slammed the comlink off before he got any further, hips jerking, choking on a moan as Gokudera just opened his mouth wider and swallowed him down with that pleased little moan.

--

"And the report from s-sector six," Tsuna prompted, trying to ignore the way that Hibari's face twisted into something less like disgust and more like that knowing, smug look he got when he was about to win a battle and fucking _trounce _ the other. "Sorry, I've had this cold and—"

"Of course, Sawada," Hibari murmured quietly, and Tsuna got the distinct impression that he was trying as hard as he could to not roll his eyes at Tsuna's attempt to hide everything. "Sixth sector is secure, with all barriers untampered with. Shall I leave you?"

Nodding furiously, Tsuna attempted a smile, "Y…yes, that's fine, thank you Hibari-san, I s-should really—" Not waiting for Tsuna to finish, Hibari simply clicked off the power and moved away from the communicator, rolling his eyes.

--

"Oh my god," Tsuna managed, putting his forehead against his palm and choking on his breath when Gokudera _hummed,_ the sneaky fucking _bastard_.

"Boss," Chrome said quietly, smiling at him from the screen, her hands smoothing her skirt slowly to make sure she looked presentable. "Sector three is secure, with all main access points properly blocked off and hidden. All of our agents have checked in as asked, and—" She stared a moment, eyes widening just a little and Tsuna had a moment to think '_not her too,'_ before she coughed quietly. "I will, ah, forward you what you need to know in an email. You don't look…ah, I mean. You look busy. I hope you two enjoy your day."

The groan that Tsuna let out had nothing to do with pleasure and everything to do with embarrassment—they were the worst kept secret _ever_.

"G-Gokudera-kun, pl-please, o-oh, just, stop for—" Tsuna hit pause as quickly as he could before Yamamoto's call could come in, scooting his chair back and shivering when Gokudera just looked up through the messy fringe of his bangs, pulling off with a wet, soft pop. "…Oh god," Tsuna managed quietly, just staring down at his right-hand man, swallowing hard and bending down for a hard, quick kiss while he could, licking his lips and tasting himself on the other's mouth, not minding it in the slightest. Maybe…maybe Yamamoto wouldn't notice. After all it took him years for him to notice that the Vongola family was more than a game, so … yeah. Yeah they'd be fine. The others just suspected, and. "Gokudera-kun, this really isn't…isn't a good idea at all."

There was a sharp nip at the tip of his cock, the Storm guardian wrapping his lips back around the flushed head and sliding back down inch by inch, not seeming to care.

--

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna greeted as cheerfully as he could, shifting in his chair as Gokudera rolled his balls in one hand, deep-throating him in one move. "Do you have your report?"

Yamamoto beamed right back, nodding, rambling off the latest information that was important to the Vongola family, thankfully not noticing the way that Tsuna's breathing caught every so often, and the way his hand was moving under the desk, dragging his nails along the nape of Gokudera's neck ever so lightly. "So all in all, we're secure," Yamamoto finished with a nod. "I should be back on Wednesday, too, so I'll see you then?"

"S-sounds good, Yamamoto," Tsuna agreed, waving a goodbye and pressing the button as quickly as he could, leaning back into the chair, almost unsurprised that Yamamoto hadn't noticed. (Or, maybe he had and was being subtle. Tsuna liked to think that he was just oblivious, it made him feel less awful). "G-Gokudera, please, okay, it's done, _please_—"

"_Decimo, lo voglio venire nella mia bocca,_" Gokudera said firmly, voice a low, throaty purr, knowing Tsuna's kink for that language. "Tenth, I want you to come in my mouth," he repeated once more. Just smiling innocently a moment later, Gokudera went back to it, bobbing slowly, hands fondling his balls, oh so pleased with himself when Tsuna let out a strangled cry of his name, coming as instructed, hips jerking with orgasm.

Slumped in his large leather chair, Tsuna just played with Gokudera's hair languidly, drawing in breath after breath, eyes lidded. It was then that he noticed all of the lights were glowing on the screen once more. Confused, he shook his head, hoping that it wasn't too obvious on his face what had just happened and turned Yamamoto's back on.

"..ah, Yamamoto?"

"….Tenth," Yamamoto said carefully, looking like he was barely able to hold back his laughter. "Perhaps you should check to make sure you press the correct button when shifting channels, or cutting off the comlinks. You seem to ah….have….been broadcasting everything to all of us."

Below the desk, Gokudera's eyes went wide, choking and moving to stand up only to hit his head on the desk, sending a coffee cup flying to the ground and shattering, while he yelled out curses in Italian, Japanese and English, and Tsuna just stared in horror.

--


End file.
